The present invention relates to antenna devices based on Composite Right and Left Handed (CRLH) structures. Such CRLH structures may be used to build Radio Frequency (RF) components, such as antennas. The CRLH structures may be printed on a circuit board or built as discrete elements. The CRLH structures may be built on spare or unused space within a device design or layout. As the complexity of the device increases to accommodate additional functionality and components, and as the size of the device, such as a cellular communication device, decreases, the available space for the CRLH structures is reduced.